Most precious one
by Ekstase
Summary: One night, little Sasuke finds a beaten up and badly injured Naruto and takes him home. As Naruto suffers from after-effects of his injuries, Sasuke is determined to keep the other boy with himself – whether his parents like the idea or not.
1. Prologue

****Title****: Most presious one

****Rating****: T

****Genre****: Hurt/Comfort&Romance

****Pairing****: Sasuke/Naruto

****Summery****: One night, little Sasuke finds a beaten up and badly injured Naruto on his way and takes the blonde home. As Naruto suffers from after-effects of his injuries, Sasuke is determined to keep the other boy with himself – whether his parents like the idea or not. Naruto has no real home, nor parents, and Sasuke found, so of course the blonde was no his!

****Warnings****: It's shounen-ai (boy/boy) so if you don't like reading it, you're warned. Au! Am not sure to which extent, but I will not follow the storyline of the manga. Child abuse. If anything else, I'll add it.

****A/N****: Hello guys! Well, that's my very first FF here and I really hope, some of you will like it. There's not much to say about the sotry itself, at the beginning Sasuke and naruto are children, so there'll be some fluff - and later as it developes it'll be shonen-ai. Oh, and just to mention, English is actually my 3rd language and I'm still searching for a beta for this story, so if you notce some mistakes do tell me - I'm open to any kind of critism.

**Most precious one**

"_Love me without fear / Trust me without questioning / Need me without demanding / Want me without restrictions / Accept me without change / Desire me without inhibitions."_

Dick Sutphen 

**_Prologue_**

_Monster..._With immense force the little body was smashed against the hard wall...

_...bastard..._ A sickening crack could be heard when the boy collided with the stone...

_...murderer..._ They hit him, kicked him, targeting his stomach, head, legs, arms...

_...beast..._ Dull blue eyes looked up, pleading silently to stop, already...

_...evil demon..._ Darkness threatened to overcome him and he wished for it to do so...

Little Naruto was used to this kind of words and treatment. Really. He had heard the words even before he had known their meaning. He had been beaten up and treated like dirt without being able to understand why. Yet, it hurt every time when someone looked at him with _hatred_, said those things to him and of course when they would start to beat him. Like now.

They were gone. Left him here half unconscious and soaked in his own blood. It ached everywhere. His whole body seemed to be in pain. And he had a hard time breathing. If he inhaled the breath too deep, his back would hurt like hell.

_Why me?_ thought Naruto, tears rolling down his bruised cheeks. He didn't do anything to them! How could he, anyway? He was just six! Too small and too frightened of the world as that he could do harm to anyone.

A sob escaped his thin lips, causing a burning ache in his chest – and still, he couldn't hold back the sobbing. Naruto just laid there, crying and wishing for the pain to stop. Until warm and inviting darkness surrounded him.

__

Sasuke chewed on his upper lip, thoughtfully, while looking around. The seven years old Uchiha shuddered slightly when he took in his surroundings more carefully. It was one of those abandoned neighbourhoods he normally wasn't allowed to be at. And now, he understood why. This place was...weird and scary – seeming darker and colder than any other part of Konoha.

He sighed quietly, tightening his grip on the bag in his right hand and starting to walk further on the dirty streets. Sasuke wouldn't have been here, in the first place, if it hadn't been that late. He was just out to get some groceries, his mother had asked him to (actually, she wanted him to go with Itachi, but he didn't find his brother on his usual training-spot, therefore...). Since the shop near their house was closed, he went to another and ended up being late. That here was supposed to be a short cut. Well, at least the shop owner told him so and described even the way – it wasn't long.

_You aren't afraid, you aren't afraid_, Sasuke kept telling himself. After all, he was an Uchiha and their weren't afraid, ever. And this was just a simple neighbourhoods, nothing terrible, right?

_Thud_.

Sasuke nearly flinched, still-frozen on the spot. He gulped, before he looked around in search for something that could have caused this sound. With relief he noticed that there was no one. Turning around, he wanted to get going when _it_ happened.

A flash of yellow caught Sasuke's attention. He frowned and eyed the 'yellow something' closer. There was..._someone_? His frown deepened. Why would there be someone laying in the dirt in front of such a shabby house?

As curious as Sasuke was – even if he was an Uchiha! - he sneaked up to the figure. A little child, as he could see now, who was...Sasuke gasped in horror, letting the bag slip out of his hand, his eyes wide with shock. Oh Kami, _what_ was _that_?

The blonde kid's clothes were soaked with blood, even his hair had gotten a slight red shade. And it _didn't move_.

In an instant, Sasuke ran forward and knelt beside the kid. Unsure about what to do in such a situation, he stretched his hand to shake the other's shoulder – and took it back, immediately, when the kid groaned quietly.

_Alive_, thought Sasuke relieved. _What should I do?_ he mused. Leave the child here? No, not even an Uchiha was that cruel. He eyed the kid once more, now lifting him up by the shoulders, carefully, so that he could look in on bruised face. It was a boy. _I'll take him home_, he decided, finally.

With some difficulty – well, Sasuke himself wasn't that tall and whenever he moved the boy, said boy would groan and make Sasuke feel as if he did something wrong – he managed to lift the boy into his arms. Thank God, this kid was so skinny and small! Yet, he should hurry, otherwise he would crack under the weight – light or not, with time the boy got heavy.

Once more frowning, Sasuke looked again into the face of the boy. Who would do something like _that_ to a child? he wondered. 

__

To say Mikoto Uchiha was surprised, when her youngest son arrived home with another child in his arms instead of groceries, would be a great understatement. When she noticed that said child was blood-wrenched, her heart seemed to stop for a moment. It took her a while to understand that Sasuke himself was unharmed, but the other boy...well, not.

And now, they were sitting in Sasuke's room, the injured child laying in the bed – clean and bandaged. Mikoto was no doctor, nor a medic-nin but she did have some knowledge about medicine. Therefore, she knew perfectly fine that the boy had to be admitted in the hospital. She would have done it already, but the weather outside was _bad_. Just as soon as Sasuke had entered the house, it started to rain and got worse. Outside, there was a storm ravaging. The only thing she could do now, was to hope that it would get better soon.

While cleaning the blonde child she had noticed the whisker-like scars on his cheeks and had a mild clue, who this kid was. But she didn't bother at the moment, she was so focused on trying to help the little one. Mikoto had felt so bad for him and wondered what kind of monsters could to _this_ to child.

Sasuke had followed her every step and watched her as she was nursing the blonde. And it was kind of cute of her son to care like this for a complete stranger.

Since Sasuke got bored watching the other boy sleeping on his bed, he wanted to ask his mother when the kid would be fine, but was cut off by a quiet yet painful whimper. He looked back at the blonde, curiously.

After a moment of silence, two deep-blue eyes opened, filled with timidness and, as they looked around the room and discovered Sasuke and his mother, fear. Sasuke just stared, amazed by this deep blue – he had never seen someone with such eyes! They remembered him of water, ocean. Beautiful.

Sasuke smiled brightly, ready to introduce himself, just when the boy paced out.


	2. He's mine!

_**He's mine!**_

"Why is it that you're refusing to treat the child?"

"Um, well..." Sasuke could see the stupid doctor – who had no hair, it looked funny – sweet-drop under the intense glare of his brother. One moment, said doctor tried to explain to his mother how busy he was, right now, therefore couldn't take care of the blonde boy, and the other Itachi – appearing from Kami knew where – glared at him. "You see, there are many patients we've to concentrate on, it's quite busy today-"

"Oh, I'm sure you can afford some time for the boy." Itachi interrupted and Sasuke smirked at the paled face of the doc. Served him right. No one said 'no' to an Uchiha.

"Y-yeah, well, sure...i-if you want me to, Uchiha-san." stuttered the man and took the blonde kid from Mikto's arm, rushing towards a room.

"Aniki, how'd ya find us?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Itachi's hand while they followed the stupid doctor.

"Caught you and mother hurrying towards the hospital on my way back home." Itachi answered, allowing a small smile form on his lips. The younger brother nodded satisfied and concentrated more on the way through the hall.

"So, you picked up the whole conversation?" Mikoto who had sided to her eldest son's left whispered, glancing carefully to Sasuke to be sure that he wasn't paying attention. Itachi nodded thoughtfully. "I see. What do you think is wrong? I mean, no doctor reacts that way if you come up with an injured patient, does he?"

That was true, and not even the doc, the whole hospital stuff, which had seen them, seemed to be uncomfortable just by peeking at the blonde.

"I do have an idea, mother, but I'm not sure. Let's just wait a bit."

.

.

.

"Well" With a deep sigh the bald-headed doctor cleared his throat, closing the door behind himself and looking at the three waiting Uchihas, afterwards. "doesn't look too good, for the kid." he muttered. "His bruises aren't that bad and some wounds were taken care of perfectly, but...well, apparently, his left arm _and_ leg are broken."

"How did that happen?" was Sasuke's first question. "And why don't you just heal him?"

Irritated by the child, the doctor frowned. "As it seems, he was beaten up really bad. And I'm a doctor no God, I can't heal someone instantly, it'll take some time."

"Then, you're a loser and unfit for your job." Sasuke sneered. "If you can't help him, really, how'd ya become a doc?"

"I was qualified enough for it." snapped the old man, losing his patience.

"Sure, sure, and those are hairs on your head."

"Sasuke, that's enough!" Mikoto interrupted before her son could provoke the man further and rested one hand on Sasuke's head as a sign for him to shut his mouth. "Thank you for your help and I'm sorry for him."

"Nah, it's fine." That said, the man stalked away and they could tell easily – it wasn't fine.

"Ano" A gentle tug on her sleeve made Mikoto look down at Sasuke who had a curious glint in his dark eyes. "Why'd someone beat him? He's a child, right?"

"Because, there are many bad people around, Sasuke." Itachi voiced for the first time since they got the report about the blonde's condition.

.

.

.

Naruto looked up at the sound of the door opening, quite curious who it was. Since he was conscious, he'd been laying on this bed just staring into space while some nurses went in and out. The pain had lessened, by now, which he was grateful for, though, that white hard thing wrapped around his left arm and leg was annoying. He couldn't move properly with them, therefore he preferred not to move at all.

As much as he had understood, someone had brought him into an hospital for treatment – though, at first, he couldn't even imagine it. After all, why would anyone do this? He was used to hurtful words, rejection and beating, but that..? It felt weird.

There were three people entering the room, a woman who smiled gently at him, a teenager whose expression he couldn't really read and a child whose face lit up when Naruto gazed at him. They had the same raven hair and even those black eyes were same. Family? Probably.

"Hey, you 'wake!" the boy cheered and rushed towards Naruto, coming to an halt where his head was placed on the pillow. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, you?"

Naruto blinked. Once. Twice. Trice. Yet, the boy called Sasuke was still there. He didn't vanish into thin air. And he was actually _nice_ to _him_, Naruto the _freak_! Wow, people normally didn't talk to him, if they do then in a plain polite way – not that happy.

"Um, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." he muttered, after realising that he was staring like an idiot while the other awaited an answer.

"Sasuke, sweetie, let the poor boy breath, first!" chuckled the woman after which Sasuke shut his mouth – which he'd opened to talk further – and pouted slightly. "Sorry, dear." she turned to Naruto. "Normally, he isn't like this. Anyway, my name's Uchiha Mikoto, I'm Sasuke's mother, and that" she pointed to the silent raven haired one who stood in the back, leaning against the wall. "is his brother, my eldest son, Itachi."

Naruto nodded simply, he didn't know what else to do or say. At least, they seemed nice, that was good, right?

"Say, Naruto" He looked up, a questioning look on his face, therefore Mikoto continued to talk. "Where do you live? Maybe, we can inform your parents about the incident?"

Naruto winced visibly as if hurt physically, before averting his gaze, fixing the white blanke he was covered in. His right hand – the one, which was okay – grasped the blanket nearly desperately. "I...don't have...any."

Though, he wished otherwise. But wishes didn't come true, not always, this much Naruto knew even with his six years. Otherwise, someone might have heard his wishes of having parents – silent prayers, whenever he watched other children with theirs – and sent him his own ones.

"You've no mummy and daddy?" Sasuke asked ridiculously and startled Naruto with it. His face showed pure shock and disbelieve, he didn't understand how one could not have parents. Yet, Naruto shook his head.

"Well, then you might have a guardian?" Sasuke's mother sounded kind of sorry, though Naruto didn't know why. Once again, he shook his head. "And whom do you live with? Or do you live in an orphanage?"

Confused, Naruto eyed the woman – no one had ever asked him those questions. Most people didn't care where and with whom he lived as long as he stayed away from them. "N-no, I live 'lone. Just me."

Silence filled the small room. As it lasted for several minutes, Naruto looked again at his blanket, he felt quite uncomfortable right now. Maybe, it was because he hated it to talk about something like that or he simply wasn't used to talk to anyone like this. When a cool hand grabbed onto his own, he flinched, surprised, and gazed firstly at the pale hand, a pale arm, blue shirt and Sasuke's serious face.

"I'll keep you!"

Now, totally at a loss, Naruto stared as if the other boy got a second head, Mikoto seemed troubled and unsure and Itachi only raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, sweetie" his mother said, sounding a bit doubtful. "That's not so easy. You can't just _keep_ him."

"Huh? But why?" Sasuke whined, then his black eyes gleamed in determination. "I found him and coz he has none to go to, he's mine!" was his explanation as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

The truth was, this one image of Naruto blood-shed laying in that dark ally had burnt into his mind and now hearing about the other that he had no parents, no family...he felt sorry for him. After all, everyone deserved a family, didn't they? And besides that, there was something else...those eyes, when looking into them, first, seeing the fear and horror in them – a strange feeling had stirred inside of him. As if those eyes were calling for someone, for _him_, to help, to make him feel better.

"But Sasuke-"

"No!" Sasuke stomped with his foot, childishly, before he climbed up to Naruto and got an hold on the other's arm – who only stared in amazement. "And what when those meanies come back? They'll hurt Naruto and none'll help him!"

"_You_ found me?" whispered Naruto, yet Sasuke heard him and ignored him mother for the moment. Naruto frowned. "You found me..." he murmured to himself. "You saved me...but...but _why_?"

It was Sasuke's turn to blink confusedly at the blonde. "Why _not_?" he countered, smiling at him brightly. "You were hurt and it's not nice not to help hurt people. And now, you're my friend! So, I'll keep you."

"Naruto is-"

"You'll keep me?" this time, Naruto interrupted Mikoto, staring at her with wide blue eyes at which the woman cringed inwardly. Children and their cute expressions – who could say 'no' to them? And the hopeful tone, the disbelieve which indicated that the boy had to have experienced some painful situations with other people around.

"W-well." she stuttered and glanced at Itachi who had been silent through the whole conversation. "What do you say?"

Itachi shrugged not even looking at his mother, instead eyeing the two boys on the bed. He had been observing the happenings and was quite surprised at his little brother's behaviour. Uchiha Sasuke, who had no friends because he didn't like any people besides family around himself, just claimed Naruto as a friend – and even wanted to _keep_ him. Well, that sounded a bit odd, since Naruto was no animal, but he knew what Sasuke meant. And it was strange.

_That boy sure is something special_, he thought, amused. Making his brother behave like this.

"I don't mind." he answered finally. "Though, we should talk to father, at first." Truth to be said, Itachi doubted his father would be very pleased with all this. Not only that his youngest wanted to have a friend at his home, no, it _had to_ be Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, as soon as he had heard the name, Itachi knew instantly who that was and why the hospital stuff had reacted that way to him.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly, his brother was always on his side. And if not – well, Sasuke knew how to make him. Although, the thought about his father had he think a bit. It wouldn't be easy to convince him, but then again Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha for nothing, was he?

"Ne, Naruto." Sasuke nudged Naruto with his shoulder, when he noticed that the other was still unsure and seemed to cry any moment. "Don't look like that! It makes you look like an idiot."

"Am no idiot!" Naruto pouted playfully, then grinned truly – not like he usually did.

.

.

.

"_Uchiha, hun?"_

"_Hai, master. The little brat of them said something about keeping _him_."_

_A humorous laughter filled the darkened room. "As if Fugaku might keep that monster near his family."_

"_And what if he does?"_

"_Well, then we'll see. Uchiha or not, they can't influence our future death-weapon – the boy needs to be surrounded with hatred and loneliness, it'll make him strong and emotionless. The perfect weapon to use. But for now, just keep an eye on them and wait."_

"_Hai!" _

.

.

.

. 

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter, guys =) It's not much, though, I hope it was okay, nonetheless. I like stories w/ Sasuke and Naruto as children – they are so cute, guess that's why I started the story w/ them as children ;-)

Thanks for the reviews – they were really reassuring and encouraging! Next chapter will be updated soon.


	3. My new friend

_**My new frien****d**_. 

Sasuke watched as his brother took Naruto into his arms, a small pout on his lips. He didn't want Itachi to carry Naruto. No, he most certainly didn't want that. Just as he didn't want Naruto to put his healthy arm around Itachi's shoulder for support. That wasn't fair!

"Why are you making that face?" Itachi chuckled at him, amusedly, and Sasuke simply glared.

"Hn." He folded his arms on his chest, turned around and started walking out. The other two followed him silently, though he knew his brother was smirking at him. Stupid Itachi. Though, what annoyed him more than his brother right now, were the stares they got from the hospital stuff or other patients or people. Really, they didn't even try to hide their curiosity. Idiots. Even he, being a child, knew perfectly fine to never be that curious, let alone show it.

"What's wrong?" Mikoto greeted them at the exiting doors, eyeing Sasuke with a frown. He only snorted. Why did everyone think something wasn't right with him?

"Nothing." Itachi said and placed a hand on Sasuke's dark hair. "What did the doctor say?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, really." his mother replied, smiling warmly at Naruto. Sasuke saw Naruto blushing slightly at the smile he was receiving from his mother and grinned, well it was more of a smirk, his anger fading. "It was okay with him that we take Naruto with us."

_Of course it was_, Sasuke thought evilly. Who would dare to come in their way, anyway? They were Uchihas, after all. They got whatever they wanted – the easy or hard way, didn't matter.

.

.

.

.

The people glanced at them whenever they passed – Naruto could feel their looks burning at the back of his head and shuddered, unintentionally clinging tighter to Itachi. He hated it. He hated the way everyone would look at him. It was nothing but uncomfortable and made him feel as if he had done something terrible, which, of course, he hadn't. Well, at least he kept telling himself exactly that. Though, today, he seemed to get far more attention than usual. Why?

Carefully, Naruto peeked over Itachi's shoulder and just noticed that Sasuke was walking behind them. The young Uchiha caught his gaze and smiled a little bit – it really wasn't much, the corner of his mouths twitched a bit. Yet, Naruto returned the smile, not feeling that uncomfortable any more. And still, there was this question; why? Why did everyone who spotted them stare and start whispering behind their backs? More than usually? As curious as Naruto was, he didn't dare asking. That far, the three Uchihas had been more than nice to him and he wouldn't risk making them mad.

"We're there!" Sasuke's excited voice snapped him out of his thoughts, causing Naruto to follow the direction Sasuke was pointing to – and he gasped at the sight.

The house...it was _huge_! He took in the whole sight – noting the garden, they were entering now, at first. It was all green (he'd only seen that much green in forests, far away) and he could even make out one large tree at the backside of the house. And the mansion itself...compared to his shabby apartment it was pure luxury. Big, clean from outwards and surely the inside would be clean, as well. Naruto had seen this kind of houses only from a specific distance, but had never been to one. They belonged to rich people, didn't they? He wasn't rich, for sure not. And as people didn't like him around much...he had never had an opportunity to admire those mansions from close.

"You 'kay, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked and shook his head, before he met Sasuke's confused look. Mikoto had already opened the door and vanished into the warmth. "Um...yeah, m'fine."

"He's just not used to all this," Itachi explained to his little brother, motioning towards the corridor they entered. He winked at Naruto and chuckled at the blushing boy.

"How's that?" Sasuke asked, frowning, and Naruto recognised the same tone the other had had when he came to know that Naruto had no parents. He simply couldn't understand it.

"Sasuke, not everyone is like us," was all the elder Uchiha said and it was enough for Sasuke to stop his questioning. But a pout remained on his lips and Naruto couldn't resist to laugh at the expression. He decided that it suited Sasuke very well.

"_Under no circumstances_!"

An icy voice cut through the air, changing the light atmosphere the three children had been sharing rapidly. Naruto felt Itachi stiffen and Sasuke flinched slightly, uncertainness flickering in his dark eyes. Naruto gulped, fear rising in his little chest. He didn't know that voice, therefore he assumed it to belong to Sasuke's father – Itachi mentioned him back in the hospital, didn't he? And from the sound of it, the man wasn't very happy.

"Don't worry," Itachi whispered gently, while rubbing his back comfortingly. It was then, that Naruto noticed he was trembling. That happened always, when he heard someone speaking in that cold and harsh way – and it did happen quite often in his presence. He didn't like it. Nor did he like the fact, that the Uchiha brothers were walking towards the room from where the voices came, they were quiet now, talking with each other.

.

.

.

Sasuke sat down silently besides Naruto on the couch (where Itachi had put him down) and started to pull at his fingers nervously under the intense look of his father. It was obvious that Fugaku Uchiha was not very pleased with the current situation. His mother had stopped speaking the second they had interrupted the little argument with their presences, and since then, seemed to be worried. Itachi just leaned behind them against the couch, keeping quiet.

"Sasuke, what did I hear?" Fugaku finally broke the tensed silence, his eyes never leaving the face of his youngest son. "Is it true that you want him," he gestured towards Naruto whom Sasuke felt tensing. "to stay with us?"

He glanced to Naruto, only for a second, before he returned his father's gaze with as much courage as he could muster. Never show weakness in front of your father – a rule which was followed by Itachi, as he had observed, and it always worked. "Yes," he replied, determined. "His name's Naruto and I wanna keep him."

The next pause that occurred, Fugaku used to eye the blond boy, a deep frown present on his features. Apparently, he was thinking about something. Well, what Sasuke had told wasn't anything new to him, for his mother had already informed his father about it. Though, Sasuke didn't get what the problem was. It wasn't like Naruto was dangerous or anything, really – a fly would be scarier than the other boy. So, where was the problem?

"No."

Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden answer and confused, as well. Yet, once looking at his father it was clear that Fugaku wouldn't change his mind, no matter what. Sasuke knew him well enough to read his expressions and to understand the different tones he used while speaking. This 'no' was definite and he couldn't do a thing about it. Somehow disappointed, Sasuke looked down to his lap where his fingers were clutching the cloth of his shorts.

At the corner of his eyes, Sasuke could see Naruto – and the lump in his throat tightened. Naruto seemed to be near tears, watery blue eyes fixed on him heart-broken and with a silent plead in them. He riveted on the white cast around Naruto's left arm and leg. How was the other supposed to live all by himself when he couldn't even stand without help? Besides, Sasuke told him that he would keep him and an Uchiha didn't turn on his own words, only cowards did.

"But he's hurt!" Sasuke, to everyone's surprise, protested loudly. "And I promised he could stay. No, he'll stay! I want him to!"

Fugaku quickly got a hold of his surprise, his mouth twitching in anger. "Then, you shouldn't have promised him such a thing, because he _can't_ stay. And don't make me repeat myself, is that clear?"

Sasuke gulped, his heart hammering way too fast in his chest. "B-but," _you can do it, you can do it, you can do it_. "he's my friend! He can't go!"

"You're testing my patience, Sasuke," Fugaku growled. "You've already wasted nearly the whole day with _him,_ time you could've used for training – you need it." He cringed at the remark. "Besides, you can't make _any_ friend of yours live with us. Where would this lead?"

Biting his bottom-lip, Sasuke thought, thought really _hard_. There had to be something that could convince his father...there just _had to_ be! He refused to give in so easily. Then noticing the window besides the wooden door that led to the garden, he made out the darkness which had spread rapidly, outwards. "You can't send him away now, it's dark," he stated steadily. "And Naruto's a child, a hurt child. It's not nice to send him away, _now_."

"Sasuke-"

"He's right, father." It was Itachi who cut off Fugaku's rant, causing everyone's attention to turn to him. "We can't leave Naruto on his own, not now," he shrugged off the matter. "Let him stay, at least tonight."

Fugaku sighed exaggeratedly and massaged his temples in an attempt to calm down. Maybe he was overreacting a little bit. Why else would he be arguing with his _seven_ year old son? Though, he had to admit that he was really surprised at Sasuke's boldness and the way, his son spoke up for the other child. But he had his reasons to react like he did. "If it has to be," he muttered defeated, yet sent Sasuke one warning look. "But only tonight."

Sasuke smirked triumphantly at his victory for the time, his mind already searching for an idea to extend Naruto's stay at their home. "C'mon!" In an instant, he jumped from his seat and grabbed for Naruto's hand, but stopped half-way as he brushed the cast. Naruto looked at him, both surprised and startled. Oops. He totally forgot about that. Embarrassed, he scratched his head, smiling apologetically at the blond, before turning to his brother. "Um, Aniki?"

Itachi simply nodded and reached for Naruto over the couch.

"Itachi," said one paused in his doings, making clear for his father to continue. "I want to see you afterwards."

.

.

.

"You wanted to see me?" Itachi re-entered the living room after he had left the two children in Sasuke's room, meeting his father's back who was staring out of the window, his mother with a still worried expression besides him. He could guess easily what this all was about – it was obvious.

"You two," Fugaku addressed both, Itachi and Mikoto, "do realise _who_ this child is, don't you?"

"Of course." Itachi wasn't one bit afraid of his father, nor the other's anger. Actually, there were just few things Itachi would ever fear.

"But you have to understand," Mikoto interrupted their conversation, her voice soft and pleading. "he was badly injured. How could've we left him? Besides, Sasuke's really fond of him."

"Injured," Fugaku snorted snidely. "And that of course, excuses that you brought this _demon_ into my house? Imagine what'll happen when he turns on us, on Sasuke. Then, _our_ son might be hurt."

"He's just a child, father," Itachi hissed deadly, suppressing the anger which threatened emerge in him. He did understand, that Fugaku was only thinking about his family and their well-being, his father mostly did, but his ways to express that were off. During the whole time they had spent with the blond boy, Itachi realised that he was actually around Sasuke's age but was nothing what a child should be like. Naruto was stunned at the sight of their garden, he was scared of the harsh way his father would speak and he had been fearing to be left alone. Seriously, Naruto was a mere child with an unlucky fate – why punish him further?

"At first, you should remember that he's actually around Sasuke's age," Itachi continued, his father's tensed body telling him that he was listened to. "And most importantly, he for sure has no idea _what_ he is. Look at him, this boy can't do any harm – the only thing he does is lightening Sasuke up. Which, thanks to you, Sasuke really needs." At the end, he had gotten colder, making sure his words would sink in. Then, he turned around, ignoring his mother's hurt look and his father's clenched fists.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled quietly after a long moment of silence in which he had taken in the sight of Sasuke's room. Which was the double size of his own, but seeing the plainness the room was held in Naruto frowned confused. There were a huge bed (he was sitting on, right now), two night tables (several books were laying on those), a cupboard, white walls and window above the bed. No toys, no pictures, no posters...it was weird. He, himself, had not much belongings, yet he always wanted to decorate his shabby room with personal things. That was what one was supposed to do, wasn't it?

After he'd seen enough, Naruto thought it would be best to apologise. He was sorry for what happened downstairs, that Sasuke's father got mad because of him and that he was the reason they even _argued_. Though, he couldn't deny the fact that he had been really happy when Sasuke had spoken up for him – no one had ever done something like that for him. And he was thankful for that.

"Hn? Why?"

Naruto's head turned to the direction Sasuke's muffled voice came from. His frown deepened. Sasuke was fumbling in the cupboard, searching for something as it seemed. Naruto hardly could see him.

"You didn't do anythin', did ya?" Sasuke said, glancing at him before returning to his doing. "So, Naruto, but you want to stay, right?"

Chewing on his bottom-lip, Naruto thought about the words. Did he want to stay? Well, it was him who had been all hopeful about staying with them, wasn't it? He mused, while stroking the cast on his left arm. He liked Sasuke, he liked Itachi and he liked their mother. They were nice, Sasuke the most. And he enjoyed being with the other boy, so far. But...

"Are we..._friends_, Sasuke?"

Naruto caught the other boy pausing with his fumbling, and he felt his heart beat fastening. Friends. Where they? It would be too good to be true. For how long had he been wanting to have a friend? His whole life, actually. But no one wanted to befriend him. Never. Yet...

"Sure," Sasuke shrugged, though somehow Naruto knew he was smiling. "Why else would I wanna keep you, dummy?"

"I'm no dummy!" Naruto pouted – Sasuke just chuckled at his outburst. "What are you doing?" By now, Naruto was curious.

"Hn...wait. It's here somewhere, m'sure." A non-stop rustling later, Sasuke got up, whirled around and grinned mischievously at Naruto, showing him what he had been searching for. "With these, I'll make sure, father won't send you away."

.

.

**A/N:** Well, here was the 2nd chapter. Isn't Sasuke too cute with his stubbornness to keep Naruto? ;) Anyway, thanks for reading – and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I enjoyed reading your comments and it really encourages me to continue with this =)


	4. Uchiha's stubbornness

_**An Uchiha's stubbornness **_-

.

.

"I can't believe this," Fugaku Uchiha muttered quietly, though his wife did hear him, as his cold eyes watched the two boys entering the dining room. Actually, he was eyeing their hands – not only because they were _holding_ each other's hand (Sasuke was also grabbing Naruto's arm with his other hand to give him support), but...Oh Kami, his youngest son had really lost his mind!

"Good morning father, mother." Sasuke smiled at both of them and bowed slightly.

"Good morning Sasuke's dad and mum," Naruto repeated what Sasuke had said and mimicked his bow. Well, at least Sasuke taught the kid some manners.

"Sasuke," Fugaku growled, not even trying to hide his displeasure. He noticed the blond boy flinching when he spoke and frowned a little bit, but eventually shrugged it off. "Would you be as kind as to explain _this_." He mentioned towards the boys' entangled hands.

Looking at his father, firstly, and then following the direction his father was showing him, Sasuke smirked. "Obviously, these are _handcuffs_."

Fugaku's eyebrow twitched dangerously. He _did_ see that those silver shining objects were handcuffs, but why were the boys _wearing_ those handcuffs? It, for sure, didn't mean anything good. "Thank you, I can see that," he snarled, causing Naruto to move closer to his son. His twitching eyebrow was lifted in surprise, yet he didn't comment on this weird behaviour. "But _why_ are you two wearing them?"

"It kind of happened..." Sasuke trailed off, mischievousness flickering on his features. "And I..._lost_ the key."

_Ah, that's what he's aiming for_, Fugaku thought, somehow surprised. His son's behaviour was more than weird, but he had already noted that little fact, yesterday evening, hadn't he?

"Well," Mikoto took the opportunity to interrupt their conversation before the air around them would tense up. She had probably noticed Naruto's unease and didn't want to scare the child further more. "We should eat before breakfast gets cold."

Even if the whole situation was anything but funny, the two children created an amusing scene when they first walked into different directions (Sasuke left and Naruto bounced to the right), which of course didn't work out with their handcuffs still on. And, after they had taken their seats besides each other, they tried to reach the forks with their bonded hands and Fugaku was sure the metal rubbing against their skins wasn't that comfortable. He still wondered how they managed to adjust themselves with their current positions, let alone how they were able to begin with breakfast. Since Naruto had to wear the cast on his left arm, he had to eat with the bound one, letting Sasuke no other choice than use only one hand. Whenever Naruto would reach for his food Sasuke's left hand would follow the movement. _How uncomfortable_.

"You lost the key?" Fugaku wasn't ready to let the matter slip, therefore he started speaking again as soon as the boys had started chewing on the pancakes. Unlike Sasuke (who loved those sweet pancakes) Naruto was a bit hesitant when it came to the 'eating-part' and was rather slow in chewing and swallowing the breakfast. Again, Fugaku frowned. It nearly looked like the blond was afraid of something. Why? Weird.

"Yes." Sasuke swallowed the delicious piece of pancake, flashed Naruto an irritated glance and nudged the other with his bare foot under the table. When he got Naruto's attention, he motioned towards the plate in front of the younger one, telling him silently that it was okay and he could eat without hesitation (and as much as he wanted). Seriously, it wasn't like there was a rule which stated how much one could eat.

Though, there was still doubt in those bright blue eyes, Naruto smiled slightly (the first smile since they entered the dining-room) and turned back to his food. Sasuke chuckled amused, seemed like Naruto could relax a bit, after all. Although, he didn't mind the other's unease – his father could be scary, at times. Well, most of the time, actually.

"Where's Aniki?" he asked his parents, ignoring his father's expectant gaze (he probably waited for more explanations about the 'key-loosing-incident') on purpose.

"Training," Fugaku growled and cut his wife off who had opened her mouth to answer. The tension had already built up. "Now, enlighten me why you're wearing these handcuffs, in the first place."

_Urgh, he's in scary mode again_, was Sasuke's only thought upon seeing his father's dark expression. He had exactly two path to take – lie or tell the truth. Would his choice make any difference? He doubted it, since Fugaku knew him quite good and was not stupid enough to buy any of his lies. Could be because Sasuke wasn't such a good liar, not to his parents, that is. "I had _borrowed_ them and thought, they would be useful."

"Borrowed?"

"You see," he replied sheepishly. "These aren't the normal handcuffs the police uses on civilians, they are _tougher_." Naruto glanced at him, surprised. He hadn't told him that.

"And whom did you borrow them from?" Fugaku pushed further, eyes narrowed angrily at the last bit of information.

"Er..." Sasuke made an attempt to scratch the back of his head, but failed due to his hand still bound to Naruto's. He had to get used to this, really. "Shisui-nii."

Fugaku huffed, making a mental note to have a 'talk' with Shisui about his carelessness. "Sasuke, let me tell you that I won't change my mind – the boy _can't_ stay. It'll be best if you stop your foolishness right now and open those handcuffs."

For a moment, Sasuke just stared at the tabletop, taking the words in. His father hadn't ever been one to play around much. But then again, he was the son of this man, therefore he wouldn't change his mind, either! "The key's lost. And I'm not being foolish," he added to his defence. "Naruto's my friend and I'll keep him."

"Sasuke, sweetie." Sasuke turned to his mother (who was seated at his father's right side). She had kept quiet during their little discussion, she always did, yet her smile encouraged him more than words could ever do. It told him that she was proud of him and it made him happy and erased any doubts about his doings. He wasn't wrong, he just had to proof it.

"We'll see for how long you can put your little act up," Fugaku growled, but for now he seemed defeated. With no more words, the head of the family stood up and left the room.

Sasuke grinned, pleased with the result he gained with his action, while Naruto breathed in relief.

"He's pretty scary," the blond mumbled softly.

"Nah, it's not that bad," Sasuke chuckled, pushing his plate aside. Naruto just looked at him weirdly, before grinning himself.

"My, my." Mikoto simply shook her head at the boys, especially her son, though she was amused about what happened a few minuted ago. "You shouldn't anger your father like this, Sasuke."

"I wouldn't if father wasn't so mean!" the Uchiha whined in a childlike manner. "But you wanna Naruto to stay too, don't ya?"

Blinking surprised at the sudden question, Mikoto looked over to Naruto, meeting expectant big blue eyes. _Oh, dear, children_.

"Of course." She smiled gently at him, meaning what she had said. Not only was Naruto too cute to say 'no' to, he was influencing Sasuke – in a good way. And now, she even understood what Itachi meant when he said Naruto lightened Sasuke up. It was true. Her youngest son who couldn't get his mind off of his training and studies (which was quite odd for a child, yet Itachi had been more extreme) and had no friends...was determined to keep Naruto with him and was enjoying it, each moment he spent with the other. She liked those changes.

.

.

"You're garden's huge!"

Naruto looked around in awe as he and Sasuke sat down under the tree he had seen the day before, taking in as much details as he could. Not that there was much to take in. There was a lot of _green_ and bushes and plants around the property. Maybe, it wasn't something that special, but Naruto was amazed at the sight.

"Well, so are the gardens from every Uchiha," Sasuke chuckled, highly amused by Naruto's face.

"Why's that?" asked a curious Naruto. "And are there more of your family?"

"Lots of!" Since Sasuke liked to talk about his family, he grinned widely, excitement gleaming in his eyes. "Our clan's _big_. And strong, too! In Konoha we're respected 'cause the Uchihas are the police force. We've a special power – the Sharingan, which's really awesome, and 'cause of that Uchihas are awesome ninjas, too!"

The garden totally forgotten and ignored, Naruto stared at Sasuke, amazement visible on his features. "So, you've ninjas in your family?" He'd always admired those ninjas, they were super cool and could do stunning things he would die to learn.

"Sure." Sasuke nodded eagerly. "You know, Aniki's even an Anbu!"

Wow. Though, Naruto didn't know how strong Anbus were, he knew that they were those guys with the funny masks on. He had seen some of them, even close to were he lived, and despite their funny looks one was able to feel _something_ around them. Strength. "That means, Itachi's pretty strong?"

"Yep, they say he's a genius." _And father gets never tired of praising him_, Sasuke added mutely with a twinge in his little chest.

"And what's that special power?" Now, that Naruto was more open towards Sasuke and his interest was awaken, he couldn't stop speaking, well, in this situation asking. "Sha...what did ya say? Sharun-"

"Sharingan, dummy," Sasuke corrected him smugly. "It's pretty awesome – the eyes turn red and...well, ya can do stuff with it." What and how exactly, Sasuke had no idea. But he wouldn't admit it in front of Naruto, surely not. Besides, he liked the way Naruto would ask him those things and not to forget his amazed expression which was cuter than a pup's pleading eyes.

"Hm." Naruto frowned, thinking about this information. Red eyes...sounded kind of scary. Yet, if Sasuke said so it had to be awesome, right? Right. "Can you do it?"

Naruto's expectant gaze intensified, making Sasuke stiffen slightly as he started to pull on blade of grass. "Er...no," he replied, a little bit embarrassed about the fact. "But I'll learn when I'll go to the Ninja Academy."

"You wanna be a ninja?" Though, taken by surprise, Naruto grinned brightly, liking where ther conversation was heading to. "Cool, me too!"

"Really?"

Now, it was Naruto's turn to nod eagerly, getting more excited. "'course! And one day I'll be Hokage!"

Blinking a few times, Sasuke chuckled – not making fun of Naruto or anything. It was one of those chuckles that escape you when you're enjoying yourself quite well, and he, for sure, was enjoying himself at the moment.

"What's so funny?" The confusion on Naruto's face caused Sasuke to actually _laugh_, it just happened and he couldn't stop it. "Hey!"

"S-sorry." Though, he didn't mean it. After getting a hold on himself, Sasuke took a deep breath. "It wasn't 'bout you," he assured the younger one, ruffling his blond hair with his free hand affectionately. "Why do you wann be Hokage?"

Still a bit irritated, especially because of Sasuke's last action, Naruto brushed some hair strands out of his forehead. "The Hokage is strong and respected – everyone likes him," he explained, his voice getting quieter. "When I'm Hokage, they'll like me too."

"You wanna be liked?" Sasuke eyed the blond boy, surprised by the sudden seriousness in his tone. He didn't understand. Why did Naruto want to be liked by the whole village? He was nice and fun to talk to, everyone would like him as he was, wouldn't they?

"Everyone wants to be liked?" It should have been a statement, but came out as a question since Sasuke took him off guard. "Um, at least I wanna be."

"Hn, that's not too hard," Sasuke claimed, trying to lighten up the other's mood. When Naruto glanced doubtfully at him, Sasuke gave him a gentle smile. "I like you."

_I like you_. His heart jumping and delight flooding through his small body, Naruto felt a smile spreading on his lips. Never ever had he heard those words from someone, but it felt so good and made him happy in such a way not even his beloved ramen could. Forgetting that they were still handcuffed and that he was wearing those casts, Naruto threw himself at the surprised Uchiha – making them fall backwards, pain throbbing through his right wrist. But he didn't care.

"Eh?" Saskue squealed from beneath him, his fingers grabbing onto Naruto's shoulder. "What's happened?"

"Nothin'," mumbled Naruto, lifting his head so that he was able to look straight at the other boy. Smile still placed on his lips. "Am just really, really happy!"

"Well, that's good, I guess." It certainly was – when Naruto felt happy there was this _aura_ around him. Not that one would see it or something, yet you simply knew it was there and because of it, the happiness from Naruto seemed to be passed onto oneself. Sasuke thought that this suited Naruto way better than the downcast mood he had had a few minutes ago.

"Say, Sasuke," he was snapped out of his musings, raising his eyebrows to show that he was listening. "If I enter the Academy, will I learn that Shari-_stuff_, too?"

"Nope." Smirking at the pouting Naruto, Sasuke shoved him gently off of himself but didn't bother to sit up. "Only Uchihas can and Aniki'll teach me."

"Not fair." Was all Naruto mumbled, pouting.

"Hey brat, watcha doin'?"

Frowning, Naruto turned to the source of the speaker, an older guy than they who, disinterestedly throwing and immediately catching a kunai with one hand while the other was resting in his pocket, was walking towards them. What caught his attention was the similarities between the dark-haired boy and Sasuke, though the other's short hair was messy and his whole appearance was kind of _different_. Was this also someone from the Uchiha family? Sasuke said they were a lot.

"And who's the new brat?" Half-curious dark eyes laid on him as Naruto realised somehow startled, instantly feeling uncomfortable.

"His name's Naruto – _not brat_, Shisui-nii," Sasuke growled, remembering Naruto of his father earlier, even if Sasuke's voice was lighter.

"I don't see much of a difference," that Shisui guy retorted smirking and still eyeing Naruto as if he was searching for something. "So, he's the boy everyone's talkin' about, since yesterday? People have seen ya guys bringing him home."

Naruto stiffened slightly when he thought back at those gazes people kept giving them when ever they passed. And now they were talking about him? He definitely didn't want to know what exactly.

"Are these," Shisui raised a brow, glancing at their hands. "the handcuffs I showed you and forgot to take back, last time?" Sasuke simply shrugged what told clearly that Shisui was right. "Why are you wearin' them? Playin' something or what?"

"Nah." Sasuke stood up, brushing some dirt off of his shorts, Naruto following him. "I want to keep Naruto but father wouldn't let me, so..."

"...you handcuffed yourself to him," the older one finished, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. "I always knew you're one sneaky brat." When Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him, Shisui shook his head in amusement, before once again turning his attention to the blond. "What did ya do to him? He never wanted to keep any friend...er, well, he'd never had any, so it's a miracle in itself that you're his friend."

Somehow the last retard made Naruto proud, confused as well, but more proud because he was Sasuke's first friend – and vice versa. Therefore, he didn't even notice that he was grinning from one ear to the other. "Maybe I can do magic?"

Shisui chuckled at this, already taking a good like on the little blond. That kid was really cute and anyone who managed to create a place in that Itachi-copy's heart had to be special, hadn't he? If the little one stayed at Fugaku's, it would surely bring freshness into their bored lives. Well, he caught attraction only with his looks – those blond hairs and sun-kissed skin was the complete opposite to an Uchiha's raven-hair and pale skin. And those eyes, they shone in a..._different_ way, with a strange but magnificent light.

"Maybe," he agreed, smiling gently at the boys. "Anyway, where's your bro?"

"Dunno." Eyeing his cousin suspiciously because of this weird smile, Shisui smirked at him and made fun of him but didn't smile like that!, Sasuke frowned. "Mother said he's trainin'."

Nodding, Shisui went off, going for the garden doors to take his leave, though stopped mid-way. "Hey, blond brat?"

"Hm?" Naruto blinked, irritated by the address.

"Do ya like ninjas?"

"Um, yes." He cocked his head, curious why the other had asked. "I wanna be a ninja and become Hokage!" He never got tired of telling people about his dream, even strangers.

"Is that so, huh?" Not like many others seemed Shisui to be mocking him or making fun of his dream, though it made Naruto confused that he sounded surprised. Weird guy. "If that's the case, ya should train and study together, ya know. Fugaku-san will be pleased if Naruto helps you to concentrate on your training and might decide to let him stay." That said, he was gone, leaving one confused Naruto and one musing Sasuke who smirked devilishly, and idea forming in his mind, behind.

.

.

"I've rarely seen Sasuke that happy," Mikoto remarked thoughtfully while still watching the two boys from the terrace, unnoticed by them. Her husband who was standing beside her just 'hmed' before he turned around to re-enter the living room.

"Being happy won't make him a better ninja."

Sighing sadly, Mikoto followed him inside, closing the wooden door behind herself. "We can't know," she whispered softly, Sasuke's laughter still ringing in her ears. "I think Naruto does him good."

"Maybe." Fugaku Uchiha wasn't very keen to talk about that topic, though he had to admit that Sasuke's behaviour towards Naruto had taken him off. He didn't even know when he had heard his son laugh that freely, last time, if there had ever been one.

"I know that you're not proud of what Itachi's like," his wife continued, feeling that he would listen to her now. "He doesn't show emotions, not even towards us, and his eyes...it hurts me to see and am sure you feel the same. Do you want Sasuke to become like this, too?"

Gritting his teeth, Fugaku closed his eyes – he couldn't deny the words. Itachi was a genius, the clan's pride and he was happy about it...but not about what his eldest son was like. Sometimes, he wondered if Itachi was even human with his lack of emotions. And then he would remember that it was his fault what his son became, that he did wrong in his upbringing. The same fault he was repeating with Sasuke. "No."

Mikoto smiled, she had known what his reply would be. "Just think about it. Naruto's a good boy and Sasuke's really fond of him. He really might lighten Sasuke up." _Maybe not only Sasuke_.

"Hn. I'll think about it."

.

.

_Being caught in their own thoughts, neither of them noticed one pair of narrowed eyes watching the two boys lingering in the Uchiha garden, a cold fire burning in them. The decision what to do further with the Uzumaki boy would be made soon – depending on the Uchiha brat's success in keeping the other_. 

**Xxx**

**A/N:** It took me a while to get the chapter finished, but here it is. Though, am not quite happy with it, I think it's okay so far. Just to warn you guys – there'll be some leaps in time coming in the next chapters, at first little ones from weeks to months. The big one might take some time, depends on how the story progresses.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, I always appreciate your comments and try to answer =)


	5. Inseparable

**randomKitty**: Wow, thank you ;) I'm glad you like it and as you can see, I've finally updated ;)

_._

_._

_._

_Inseparable_ -

"Look, Sasuke!"

A little eyebrow raised, Sasuke peered over the edge of the book he was reading to stare at his blond friend questioningly. From his position on the windowsill he had a pretty good view of Naruto sitting on the floor and grinning at him with one of his sunshine-grins – as Sasuke used to call them. Why? Simply because those grins shone in such a way that they sometimes seem to lighten a whole dark room. He cast a quick look towards the closed door, just to be sure that no one would enter. At least not his father, since Naruto and he weren't handcuffed at the moment – he would release them both when they were alone and he was sure his father wasn't around.

"What?"

Naruto showed pointedly towards his left foot, at first moving only his toes, then slowly the foot, before he literally jumped up and started to walk forth and back, grin still in place. Sasuke couldn't help but to gasp at the sight. What? If he remembered correctly it had been around two weeks since he had found Naruto, and even though he had not much knowledge about medical stuff, he doubted that broken legs healed so fast. They didn't, right?

"It doesn't even hurt, not a 'lil bit!" claimed Naruto proudly, right fist on his chest and head held high.

"Really?" Curious, Sasuke laid the book aside (but let it open, so not the forget the page), pulled on of his knees up and rested his arm on it, eyeing the blond doubtfully. "And your arm?"

Naruto frowned, glancing down at the white cast on his left arm and tried to move it. Seconds later, he was whirling it in circles at his side, laughing loudly while doing so. "Neither!" By now, Naruto was running like mad in his room which made Sasuke wonder firstly, where the hell Naruto got that much energy from, and secondly, if the casts didn't bother him the least. Seemingly not.

"Weird," he muttered only for himself to hear, all the while his eyes following the little bundle of energy destroying his neat bed, causing books and papers (drawings, actually) to fly around the whole room and all in all making as loud noises as no one ever had heard in an Uchihas house. Thank God, his father wasn't home, yet. Nonetheless, a small smile tugged his lips and he made no attempts to stop Naruto. It was really pleasant to see the other like this – it was amusing and relaxing at the same time.

It took several minutes for Naruto to calm down and when he did, he paused in the middle of the room, his gaze shifting to Sasuke, mischievousness gleaming in his cerulean eyes. "But that," he motioned towards the casts, "annoyin'."

_He just realised now?_, Sasuke thought, frowning irritated. Seemed like Naruto wasn't the brightest light in the universe.

"Then we should geta rid of 'em."

He slid from the ill, landing on his ruined bed, and walked over to the blond, grabbing the handcuffs from the floor as he did so and attaching them to his wrist. That way he could bind the two of them faster in case his father returned soon.

"Get rid?" Even though Naruto let himself being dragged by him, he was all of a sudden hesitant. "Will it hurt?"

Once again frowning, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, his gaze softening. "Nah, as if. We'll ask Aniki, he'll do it, and then," he smirked, "we'll have lots of fun!"

.

**xXx**

.

"How long?" Sasuke whined for the tenth time in the past six minutes and earned from his brother, who was trying to get rid of the casts from Naruto whom Itachi had sat down on the counter, an amused smile, while Shisui, head on the tabletop, huffed gruffly. He glared at the latter and even stopped to tilt his chair for a second.

"Sasuke, give me a minute," Itachi answered. "I'm no doctor and it's kinda difficult."

"Difficult for you?" _As if_, if there was one thing Sasuke believed without second thought, then it was that nothing was too difficult for his dear brother. _Nothing_.

"You know," Shisui grumbled, face still down, "Your bro's no God or so, no matter how much you wish him to be."

"At least he's no loser!" Sasuke snapped at the older boy, more than satisfied when said boy's head jerked up immediately, a pair of darkened eyes glaring daggers at him. Somehow it was really scary how quickly Shisui's mood could change – from bored to death to pissed like hell. Or was it just him who could get those reactions?

"Watch your tongue, 'lil rat," Shisui hissed angrily. Had he struck one sensitive spot there? "And what's with that stupid grin?" It only widened when Sasuke noticed that it made Shisui angrier. "C'mon, I'm nearly as good as ya bro!"

"_Nearly?_" Sasuke chuckled, enjoying their bickering as always. "Are you an Anbu?" Shisui pressed his lips to a thin line. "Are you a genius?" The other's eye twitched dangerously. "Are you as talented as him?"

"Well, no, but I _am_ a ninja, aren't I?" Shisui retorted, both his hands having an hold on the table as if to prevent himself from throwing something at Sasuke. "Besides, you aren't half as talented as Itachi was in your age."

"Could the two of you stop this senseless argument?" Itachi cut them off and it was then that they remembered that there were others in the kitchen. Others consisting of Itachi and Naruto, who was watching them with an amused grin on his face. "Really, Shisui, how old are you?" Sasuke smirked in a _my-brother-my-side_ like manner at his cousin who simply snorted. Itachi wouldn't ever tell him to stop a fight but the one who was fighting with him – to be correct, it was only Shisui.

"Finished!"

Naruto jumped from the counter, showing them his bare arm and then leg. There was a weird glint on Naruto's features and before he even knew, Sasuke was standing right to the blond's side, grasping his wrist. As much as he loved Naruto's lively personality and enjoyed watching him run around like he was the happiest child worldwide, there was no need to do it _now_. His mother surely was a nice and lovely woman, but if anything in the kitchen got demolished...he shuddered.

"Er...we're goin'." Naruto blinked confusedly at him, but didn't say a word. "Playing and training..."

"Already?" Shisui raised his eyebrows, then he smirked like Sasuke did a few moments ago – it was an Uchiha habit. "My, my, I didn't know you were _that_ possessive, Sasuke-_chan_."

"Eh?" Now, confused himself, Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

"Maybe, we wanna play with Naruto too?" Shisui continued, waggishness sparkling in his black orbs. "Ah, never mind – it's not like you'll ever share."

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat, though, what exactly from he couldn't say. "Stupid clown," he muttered and dragged Naruto out of the kitchen, leaving two highly amused Uchiha behind.

"Ma, but you _are_ childish, Shisui." Itachi chuckled slightly, leaning against the counter and watching the two retreating boys. "Arguing with Sasuke like a five year old."

"It's fun," was all Shisui said to his defence. "Besides, you know I'm right. 'Lil Sasuke _is_ possessive of Naruto – the poor boy."

"That's true, hun?" The corners of Itachi's mouth twitched to a small smile as he remembered the way Sasuke dragged the younger child out. In the end, he had been right, Naruto had lightened up Sasuke – hence, it was nearly impossible to separate the two from each other, even if his father wasn't there. Amusing? Yes. Worth watching? Yes. Cute? Of course! Good changes? More than that. Though, there was something bothering him, it had been since they brought Naruto home and got worse when he had to remove the casts. "But," he looked over to his friend who, upon hearing his serious tone, was sitting straight on his chair. "It's odd that his broken arm and leg healed that fast."

"I didn't think about that," Shisui admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe the kid's a fast healer?"

"Hn. Maybe." He didn't think so.

.

**xXx**

.

"Where are we?"

Naruto took in his surroundings curiously – noting the two swings at the far end of a ground which was marked by a large fence, an old slide, a little carousel and right besides it a big sand-box. A playground? At least he thought those were called that. He had seen some around in Konoha and would even play sometimes in them, of course when it was evening which meant he played around. It was no use to ask other children to play with him, Naruto had experience with that.

"A playground, dummy," Sasuke explained and eyed him as if he really was stupid.

"I'm not a dummy!" Naruto snapped automatically like he always did when Sasuke called him 'dummy'. "I just asked, 'kay?"

For a few seconds, Sasuke just stared at him – either surprised or amused – before he stretched his hand to ruffle Naruto's blond hair, the handcuffs dangling in his face while the other did that. "Aww, don't be mad! I don't wanna you to be mad at me."

"Well." Only to tease his friend, Naruto knitted his brows in a thoughtful manner, his forefinger resting on his chin. "I'll forgive ya only _if_" Sasuke's expression turned from glad to suspicious and Naruto simply grinned, running off in the direction of the swings, "you'll play with me!"

He didn't check if Sasuke was following him or not, he was pretty sure that this was the case, anyway. Right now, Naruto enjoyed the feeling of running himself, cool wind brushing his skin and even exhaustion claiming slowly his body. Oh, how he had missed doing that! As nice as it was from the Uchihas to support him by going, it was way better to run by himself. Especially, since Naruto had too much energy that needed to be taken care of.

Reaching one of the swings, Naruto jumped onto it – not even stopping in his tracks, and started to move forwards and backwards. At least he tried to. Two hands grabbed each side of the swing and pushed him gently, causing Naruto to glance over his shoulder confusedly only to notice Sasuke standing there. How...? Was Sasuke _that_ fast?

Catching his look, Sasuke smirked knowingly, yet didn't say a word. Naruto 'hmphed' like he had heard Sasuke's dad do several times, deciding that he disliked that look on the other's face, before smiling brightly and laughing at when his swing got higher and higher.

"Sasuke!" he yelled against the whistling of the wind. "Don't ya wanna have fun, too?"

Sasuke frowned irritated, indicating that he didn't get what Naruto asked him. "I _am_ having fun, aren't I?" He sounded like this was the most obvious thing in the world, causing Naruto to laugh happily. "But if you wan' me too..." Still frowning deeply, Sasuke looked somewhere else, somewhere past Naruto, his eyes widening slightly. "Er...but in a minute, yeah? I'll be back, keep my swing free!" And he ran off to where a few trees where, outside the playground, so Sasuke had to climb the fence – and climbed it without much effort. Naruto was left to stare at the retreating back of his friend, irritated.

His feet touched the ground, the swing stopped in its movements, and Naruto didn't bother to change it. Discomfort was welling up in his inside, nervousness making his body tremble a little bit. Why had he this feeling that it was no good for Sasuke to leave? Or maybe it was only because he wasn't used to be alone in such a place, especially when it was getting darker. He gulped, tightening his grasp on the swing. Sasuke would be back any second, no need to freak out.

"I'll take the swing!"

_Okay, can I freak out now_? Chewing on his bottom-lip (a habit of his), Naruto looked around for the voice and the sounds he hadn't noticed sooner. Like he hadn't noticed the three boys playing in the sand-box (they had to be here for a while now), and two women who were sitting on the benches, talking to each other. One of the children – a really fat boy, he surely was the double of Naruto, with nearly no hair – strode towards him, well, rather the free swing. Instinctively, Naruto's left foot jerked up and laid on the swing to show that it wasn't free.

"What're you doin'?" The fat boys eyes narrowed, his voice got louder and alerted the other two.

"Sorry." And he did mean it. "M-my friend's sitting h-here."

"I don' see anyone," retorted the other angrily. "And we wanna have the swings – so, get lost you baby."

Maybe, Naruto was scared – okay, he _was_ scare – but that didn't stop the anger bubbling in him. "I'm _no_ baby!" he snapped. "And I won't leave! I was here, first!"

The next moment, Naruto felt the hard ground beneath himself, pain rushing through his stomach and elbows. He hissed, automatically folding his arms around his stomach, his eyes watering slightly. That hurt! He mustered to glare at fatty and ignored the fact fatty was taller than him. Sasuke told him that it wasn't good to show anyone you were scared of them, therefore he wouldn't.

"Hey!"

Shocked, Naruto watched _something_ tackling fatty to the ground, though, after a while in which that something punched and bite the other, Naruto realised who it was. That hair-cut was unmistakeable. _Sasuke_. And he battered the boy, even when fatty's (thinner) friends came to help Sasuke didn't stop. It was amazing that the three together couldn't beat Sasuke, who didn't seem to acknowledge the new introducer.

_What's happening?_

It took for Naruto to see Sasuke's knuckles shining red to snap out from his paralyse. He feared that it was Sasuke's blood and reached forward to grab the older Uchihas arm. The contact was enough, Sasuke paused in his doing, shifting his attention to him – and Naruto gasped surprised. Sasuke's eyes had a darker shade than usual, sparkling in a dangerous glint. That wasn't really the Sasuke who had left him a few moments ago, no, that was someone controlled by his anger.

"Oh my God!"

The women from the benches appeared next to them, the blonde one bending down to the beaten boy. Silently, Sasuke stood up, loosening Naruto's grasp around his arm and instead taking the blond's hand in his own, tightly.

"Are you mad, boy?" the blonde woman hissed, glaring at Sasuke and Naruto. "How dare you hurt my baby?"

The glance Sasuke cast the woman and everyone around her was deadly cold, too cold for a child. "He hurt Naruto. It's his own fault." For Sasuke this was a more than plausible explanation, therefore he whirled around, still holding Naruto's hand, and left.

.

**xXx**

.

"A-are you hurt?" Naruto dared to ask after several moments of uncomfortable silence, glancing towards the blood on Sasuke's knuckles.

"It's not mine," Sasuke explained and sighed tiredly, his free hand brushing through his dark hair. "You okay?" When Sasuke now looked at him, Naruto immediately noted the softness in his gaze and couldn't suppress a small smile – this was his Sasuke.

"Hm." He nodded as an answer – he was perfectly fine. Comparing to what happened to him just before Sasuke had found him, this was nothing. Really. "Where did ya go, anyway?"

Sasuke chuckled at his curiousness, his mood lifting slightly. He grabbed into his pocket and revealed something Naruto knew too well, he had seen them a few times by ninjas. "It's a kunai, was hanging in a tree," Sasuke told him and held the kunai out for him to take. "Since you wanna be a ninja, you'll need that."

Blinking, Naruto took it, eyeing the kunai which was shining in the light of the disappearing sun. This was for him? A kunai? A _real_ kunai? "Wow."

"Ya know," Sasuke continued to talk, pleased with Nartuo's reaction, "I have lots of them since I train with Aniki. Now, we can train together!"

For the rest of the way home, Naruto grinned non-stop, forgetting about what had happened.

.

**xXx**

.

"What happened to you?"

At his wife's outcry, Fugaku looked up from the shogi board, Shisui whom he was playing with and Itachi who was watching them disinterestedly did the same. Sasuke and Naruto entered the living room, both looking kind of 'messed', though what must have caught his wife's attention was the nearly not visible bruise on Sasuke's forehead and the red on his knuckle – blood. Did he even want to know what those two did now? Oh Kami.

"I got into a fight," Sasuke huffed, though honestly.

Mikoto looked puzzled, Fugaku just raised an eyebrow, Itachi remained silent and Shisui burst into laughter. "Sneaky _and_ a little rebel – like ya more and more, brat!"

Fugaku glared at the young Uchiha, making Shisui close his mouth immediately, but a smirk stayed on his lips. "Why and whom did you fight?" he turned to his son.

"Dunno, some fat guy," Sasuke replied, shrugging as if it didn't matter. "He hurt Naruto!"

The silence that followed was one of surprise and, at least for him, realisation. His youngest son got into a fight with someone who had hurt Naruto – who, by the way, didn't seem to injured. Therefore, he assumed it hadn't been that bad. Yet, this fact just intensified his thoughts from the past two weeks – Sasuke had gotten way too attached to the blond child. Even if Fugaku wanted to, he wouldn't be able to separate those two. But, on a second note, since Naruto was there Sasuke seemed to achieve great improvements concerning his studies, and instead of turning into a total book-worm, he loosened up.

Sure, Fugaku had his doubts about Naruto's stay in their mansion, yet the Uzumaki was a lively boy who – as his wife and elder son already stated – had good influence on Sasuke. Besides, he had to admit that Naruto was fun and together with his youngest those two were really cute and amusing.

And now he had gotten his last proof that it would be impossible to separate the boys – Sasuke fought someone for Naruto. He sighed in defeat, that would bring a lot of difficulties...

"Sasuke," Sure of the boy's full attention, he mentioned towards the handcuffs around his left wrist, "You don't need them. Naruto can stay."

Sasuke's mouth opened in surprise, Naruto's eyes grew wide – and everyone else in the room wasn't that shocked by his words. Ignoring the boys, he turned to his shogi board. "Mikoto, take care of their bruises." And with that he dismissed them.

"Got soft, huh?" Shisui couldn't help but tease, though Fugaku ignored it and tried to concentrate on their game...but something didn't seem to be right.

He frowned irritated, before his gaze darkened. "I remember there to be more pieces, Shisui."

"Ha, ha, ha." Shisui chuckled nervously. "You sure?"

"If you cheat, do it properly," Itachi remarked from the side, shaking his head at his friends try. Sometimes it was hard to believe Shisui was a real Uchiha.

.

.

.

**A/N**: It took too much time for this chapter to be finished -sigh-. Sorry for the wait, my week's been stressful and all. Anyway, I have to say I was highly surprised by the huge response for the last chapter o.O Wow, you guys do know I love you, don't you? XD I just hope chapter five was okay, as well ;)

Next chapter'll be updated next week, not sure when exactly.


End file.
